As is known, the radiological imaging devices currently available on the market have a standard structure including a bed on which the patient is placed in order to perform image scanning of the patient. The radiological imaging device includes a gantry, which houses a source for emitting X-rays and a detector for receiving the X-rays.
Given the need to contain the source, the detector and the movement system, the gantry is cumbersome and, in particular, has a diameter of at least 1.5 meters and cannot therefore be maneuvered through doors or other passages present in a hospital. For that reason, if radiological imaging needs to be performed to verify the successful outcome of an operation, the patient must be lifted from the operating table, placed on a bed, moved to another part of the hospital to the room where the imaging device is installed, lifted again and then placed on the bed of the radiological imaging device. This procedure may be further complicated if the radiological imaging reveals the need for further surgery, in which case, the patient would need to be taken back to the operating room. Additionally, such maneuvers often entail problems for the patient and therefore need to be performed with particular care and expertise. Consequently, the length of time needed to perform the aforementioned maneuvers increases.